hotelcaesarfandomcom-20200215-history
Erik Askeland
Før serien "Edvin Holte", eller Erik Askeland som han egentlig heter, jobber på ett tidspunkt på Furulund sykehjem under den falske identiteten Lars Holm. Mens han jobber der, kommer han tett innpå den demente pasienten Edith Holte, som han etter hvert finner ut har en tilknytning til familien Anker-Hansen gjennom sønnen Edvin. Erik ser en mulighet til å utnytte dette til å skaffe seg makt og rikdom, og forsøker dermed å få den demente Edith til å tro at det er han som er hennes sønn - noe han etter hvert lykkes med, ved å gjenfortelle ting fra Edvins barndom som hun har fortalt ham. Selv om personalet ved sykehjemmet synes Eriks oppførsel er merkelig, godtar de at han utgir seg for å være Ediths sønn, ettersom hun blir roligere når han begynner med dette. På et senere tidspunkt klarer Erik å komme i kontakt med den narkomane Edvin Holte og kjøper identiteten hans for et par hundre gram heroin. I tillegg til Edvin Holte skaffer Erik seg flere andre falske identiteter som han bruker til ukjente formål. Foruten "Lars Holm" inkluderer disse Hans Paulsen, Christian Riis, Petter Karlsen, Henrik Sivertsen, Peter Guldbrandsen og Henrik Dahl. (Hvorvidt noen eller alle disse også er virkelige navn han har "kjøpt" fra andre, er ikke blitt kommentert i serien.) Erik tar seg også på ett tidspunkt jobb på Gatehjemmet, hvor han utgir seg for å være en snill og sympatisk mann som lever for å hjelpe vanskeligstilte. I serien thumb|left|Erik tar seg av [[Edith Holte - intetanende om at Ole Ulrik Danielsen observerer dem. Foto: TV 2]] [[Fil:Erik_hos_Edith.png|thumb|left|Den demente Edith later ikke til å gjenkjenne mannen som skal være hennes sønn (noe det etter hvert viser seg å være god grunn til). Foto: TV2.]] Advokat Ole Ulrik Danielsen legger en dag igjen en konvolutt inneholdende en nøkkel og en hårlokk hos Edith, adressert til Edvin Holte. Han har fått dødelig kreft, og hans siste ønske er at Edvin skal gjøre krav på det som er rettmessig hans. Erik leser brevet, og blir overrasket over innholdet. Han leverer etter dette et brev til familien Anker-Hansen via resepsjonen på Hotel Cæsar. Familien Anker-Hansen får sjokk da de hører at brevet er fra "gutten på bildet". Etter å ha levert brevet løper han vekk fra hotellet. Senere oppsøker Danielsen sykehuset, og snakker med Erik i den tro at han er Edvin. Han oppfordrer "Edvin" til å forfølge saken videre før han et par dager senere dør av kreft. Erik finner noen papirer merket "Testamente", og ber Edith om råd. Hun er for dement til å gi han skikkelige råd. Da Eva et par måneder senere finner ut at Edvins mor også er hennes egen mor, oppstår det også nærmere kontakter mellom Anker-Hansen-familien og Erik. Siden familien trenger Edvins hjelp til å løse koden Georg lot etter seg og få tilgang til milliardene som skal stå på en sveitsisk bankkonto, prøver de å opprette vennskapelige relasjoner med mannen de tror er deres halvbror. Han avviser imidlertid gjentatte ganger en sjekk på 400 000 som Juni tilbyr ham til hjelp i hans arbeid på Gatehjemmet for å hjelpe uteliggere; Erik sier han ikke vil la seg kjøpe. Til sist gir Anker-Hansen-familien et stort bidrag direkte til hjemmet der Edvins mor har vært i 12 år. Juni får til slutt tak i en familiebibel Georg gav til Edvin, og uten Eriks vitende finner hun i den det avgjørende sporet i "skattejakten" Georg hadde lagt opp til. Hun drar til Sveits, får tilgang på Georgs hemmelige konto og henter ut to sjettedeler av beløpet: 300 millioner til seg selv og det samme til mannen hun tror er Edvin. Erik reagerer mer med sjokk enn glede da han får det enorme beløpet overført til sin konto. Eva er desperat etter å øke hotellets likviditet, og får med seg styret på å legge ut aksjer på anbud. Senere viser det seg at Juni har kjøpt 25%, og et investeringsselskap Folk Invest, som kun eies av en person, har kjøpt en betydelig andel i hotellet. Det viser seg etter hvert at det er "Edvin" som er eneeier av dette selskapet, og han eier nå 25 prosent av aksjene i Hotel Cæsar. Jens August prøver å få "Edvin" på sin side når det skal stemmes over hvorvidt Anker Island-prosjektet skal videreføres eller ikke. Erik gir ham inntrykk av at han vil stemme slik Jens August vil, men under styremøtet stemmer han heller imot, og hans stemme er tungen på vektskålen. For å berge Anker Island forsøker Jens August å bevise at "Edvin" ikke er Georgs sønn likevel, og får tatt DNA-prøver av hele familien. Resultatet er imidlertid det stikk motsatte av hva han håpet: "Edvin" synes virkelig å være sønn av Georg Anker-Hansen, mens Jens August selv ikke er det. Erik antyder at Jens August og Eva kan være søsken, noe som ville bety at de har levd i incest. Jens August oppsøker Edith på sykehjemmet og prøver å spørre henne om han selv kan være sønn av Hans Fredrik Rosenkrantz, hennes tidligere mann. Det er ikke noe fornuftig svar å få fra henne, men Erik ser gjennom et vindu at Jens August var på besøk hos Edith. Etter at Jens August er gått, går Erik inn til henne. Han frykter at hun skal avsløre ham, og når hun antyder at han ikke er hennes sønn, kveler han henne til døde med en pute. [[Fil:Jens_Edvin.jpg|thumb|I "Edvin" møter Jens August endelig en kynisk manipulator enda verre enn han er selv. Foto: TV 2]] Da Jens August innser at han ikke kan berge Anker Island, vil han bruke plattformen til å begå forsikringssvindel. Han leier den ut, trippelforsikrer den, og hyrer russiske Sergej til å sørge for at den skal synke under sleping. Juni forstår hva som er i gjære og forteller det til Eva, som i sin tur involverer "Edvin". Han oppfordrer dem til å droppe to av forsikringene slik at det hele ikke virker så mistenkelig. I hemmelighet går han imidlertid selv til Økokrim og varsler dem om at Jens August planlegger forsikringssvindel. Plattformen blir senket under sleping, og Økokrim arresterer Jens August. Han greier å få Jenny til å gjemme sim-kortet som ble brukt til å kontakte de som skulle senke plattformen. Erik skjønner at Jenny skjuler noe, men hun overlister ham ved å gi ham sitt eget sim-kort. Erik oppsøker Sergej, og bestikker han med 6 millioner for å få bevis for svindelen. Slik ender Erik opp med et videoopptak av Jens August der han trykker Sergejs hånd og inngår avtalen. Erik oppsøker Jens August og konfronterer ham med opptaket. Han forlanger at Jens August skal forlate Cæsar for alltid, ellers vil han overlate opptaket til myndighetene. Erik vet også at Eva i mellomtiden har avlagt falsk forklaring til Økokrim om at hun ikke kjente til den planlagte forsikringssvindelen, slik at også hun vil måtte gå i fengsel dersom fakta kommer på bordet. Dermed ville Jenny være uten foreldre og ubeskyttet for Erik. Jens August lar seg tilsynelatende presse, og forlater Cæsar. Jens August tar seg imidlertid seg inn på DNA-laboratoriet som foretok testen som skulle vise at "Edvin" var Georgs sønn, mens Jens August angivelig var en løsunge. Han finner dokumentasjon på at prøven var forfalsket; "Edvin" er ikke sønn av Georg, mens Jens August faktisk er det. Jens August finner DNA-laboranten Nanna, som stod for DNA-prøvene, og konfronterer henne med dokumentene. Deretter får han Nanna til å ringe "Edvin", som kommer til laboratoriet uten å vite at Jens August er der. Av samtalen mellom Nanna og Erik fremgår det at hun har tatt imot flere hundre tusen i bestikkelser for å manipulere DNA-prøvene. Jens August viser seg og hoverer over Erik: Nå vet han alt, og kommer til å avsløre ham for alle. "Edvin" har ikke tenkt å gi opp så lett. Han slår ned Nanna og går deretter inn i en intens slåsskamp med Jens August selv. Til slutt ligger både Nanna og Jens August bevisstløse igjen på gulvet, hvorpå "Edvin" setter fyr på laboratoriet og går. Dagen etter meldes det i nyhetene at noen hadde omkommet i brannen, men det er uvisst hvor mange. Før han forlot Cæsar, la Jens August igjen et brev der han skrev at han ville dra til Brown Islands en tid, så familien tror han simpelthen er i utlandet. [[Fil:Edvin_i_kamp.png|thumb|left|Det blir et brutalt oppgjør mellom "Edvin" og Jens August (i forgrunnen). Foto: TV2.]] Etter dette finner Erik ut at han ønsker seg inn i styret. Han sniker til seg passordet til Torleif Taraldsen og kommer seg inn på styreserveren og finner Junis strategidokumenter. Deretter går han til henne og gjentar de samme tankene, og hun lar seg imponere av at de "tenker likt". Senere gjør han noe tilsvarende i forhold til Arnfinn. Styret blir så imponert at han får overta Jens August sin tidligere stilling som finansdirektør. Med forsiktige hint begynner Erik et psykologisk spill for å slå en kile inn mellom Juni og Eva. Han antyder for Juni at Eva er utbrent, mens han forteller Eva at Juni ikke stoler på henne. Eva ender opp med å sykmelde seg, og Erik overtaler Juni til å sende Eva og Jenny til en hotellkonferanse i Paris. Han overdrar Evas fullmakter, mens han får Juni til å reise til London for å møte Darren Andersen, en kjenning av Jens August som kan gi viktige innspill til det nye hotellprosjektet Cæsar har på gang. Med både Juni og Eva i utlandet har "Edvin" plutselig all makt på Hotel Cæsar, og han går opp i toppetasjen og skåler med seg selv i taus triumf. Han overnatter, spiser frokost der og breier seg i stolen på Jens Augusts kontor. Da stuepiken kommer om morgenen og skal vaske, kommer han seg imidlertid raskt ut igjen for å unngå å bli sett. Han glemmer igjen kammen sin. Da Eva og Jenny er tilbake fra Paris, finner Jenny den. [[Fil:Tungekutting.png|thumb|Erik forteller Jenny en "godnatthistorie" om en jente som fikk tungen kuttet ut. Foto: TV 2]] Eva inviterer "Edvin" på middag for å bli bedre kjent med ham. Etter middagen går Erik inn på Jennys rom for å ønske henne god natt, og finner kammen han la igjen på rommet hennes. Han forteller en "godnatthistorie" om en sladrete jente som til slutt fikk tungen sin skåret ut, og Jenny skjønner godt at han i virkeligheten truer henne til taushet. Dagen etter forsøker hun å fortelle moren om "Edvin", men hun vil ikke høre på Jenny. Hun gir kammen hun fant til Eva, som gir den tilbake til "Edvin" i den tro at han mistet den i toppetasjen under sitt besøk der dagen før. Via Eva sender "Edvin" en eventyrbok i gave til Jenny. Hun forstår godt at "Edvin" faktisk vil minne henne på "eventyret" han fortalte, og true henne til taushet. Bitten prøver å advare Eva mot "Edvin", og sier at det "oser dårlig karma" av ham. "Edvin" selv ber Eva om forsikringer om at alt er bra mellom dem. Hun sier at det er tilfelle, men begynner tydelig å få visse bange anelser. Ute på byen en kveld blir Edvin plutselig tiltalt av en mann som kaller ham "Erik", og sier det var lenge siden. Mannen seerne hittil har kjent som "Edvin", bare slår dette vekk og sier at den andre forveksler ham med en annen. Han kommer seg raskt unna. [[Fil:Edvin_kalles_Erik.png|thumb|left|En mann på byen tiltaler "Edvin" som Erik - første gang hans rette navn blir hørt. Foto: TV2.]] "Edvin" manipulerer ting slik at Eva og Jenny må flytte ut av toppetasjen, mens han selv flytter inn. Samtidig ber han en kunstner om å male et selvportrett av ham, som han vil skal fremstille ham som en mann med en indre storhet. Etter dette prøver Jenny nok en gang å fortelle moren om at "Edvin" har vært i toppetasjen mens de var borte, og at han truer henne. Eva forteller dette videre til Juni, og hun unngår "Edvin" i en periode da hun ikke vet helt hva hun skal tro. Han skjønner nå at han er på tynn is. Senere finner Eva ut om dødsbrannen i laboratoret der DNA-prøvene ble tatt, og at resultatene og Nanna ble borte under brannen. Hun snakker med Juni om dette, men Juni mener det er absurd å mene at "Edvin" skulle stå bak dette. Juni får Eva til å tvile, og senere forsones de alle under en middag i toppetasjen. [[Fil:Edvin-bilde.png|thumb|"Edvin" får malt et portrettbilde av seg selv, så han kan "sette preg" på toppetasjen. Foto: TV 2]] En dag dukker den virkelige Edvin, nå kjent som Eddie, opp på hotellet. Han har nå vært rusfri i fire måneder, og ønsker å få snakke med Erik. Under samtalen får seerne endelig bekreftet at "Edvins" virkelige navn er Erik, og at Erik kjøpte Edvins identitet i bytte mot heroin. Edvin/Eddie ønsker å få bo i toppetasjen, og på spørsmål fra Harshad Kapoor bortforklarer Erik det hele med at han lar en stakkars narkoman fra Gatehjemmet bo hos seg i en periode. Eddie ønsker å få besøke sin mor, og Erik ser seg nødt til å fortelle at hun er død, skjønt han ikke nevner at det var han som drepte henne. Erik er nå desperat etter å få vekk Eddie, siden han frykter at Eddie kan avsløre hans virkelige identitet. Han lurer Eddie til å drikke te med narkotika i, og dumper han på hjemmet i ruset tilstand, trygg på at han nå er tilbake på kjøret. [[Fil:Erik_doper_Eddie.png|thumb|left|Erik lurer Eddie til å drikke te med dop i. Foto: TV2]] [[Fil:Erik tar ned tegningen.png|thumb|Bak bildet av "Edvin" viser det seg å være en hemmelighet. Foto: TV 2]] Etter dette blir Erik oppsatt på å få gjennomført Grobyen, prosjektet for å bygge et hotell i Groruddalen. Imidlertid holder hotellkongen Rasmus Mohn på å snappe tomten "Edvin" selv foreslo for Juni tidligere, og kun Juni og Erik stemmer for å kjøpe. Erik tar da opp et privat lån og kjøper tomten for egne penger. Juni blir betenkt, men går med på det til slutt. Styret er ikke med på dette. Senere viser det seg at Rasmus Mohn har kjøpt nabotomtene, og Erik prøver å få kjøpt dem av ham. Kort etter blir "Edvin" oppsøkt av en lærer ved navn Arvid Johansen. Han har funnet noen gamle mynter på tomten han har kjøpt, og overleverer dem til Erik. Han finner ut at de stammer fra middelalderen, og kaster dem slik at det ikke blir startet arkeologisk utgraving på tomten. Senere får han en bedre idé og finner igjen myntene for så å grave dem ned på Mohns tomt. Deretter tipser han byantikvaren og Mohn om funnet, og presser Mohn til å selge tomtene til Erik med tap mot at han ikke forteller byantikvaren om funnet. Etter dette sier Arnfinn og Eva ja til Grobyen-prosjektet, men Erik nekter å overføre tomtene sine til konsernet slik planen var. Han mener at for mye makt står på spill. Juni blir sjokkert og forstår endelig hvilken tabbe det var å stole på "Edvin". [[Fil:Kapoor_og_Edvin.png|thumb|left|Da Kapoor prøver å snakke med "Edvin", blir han truet og kastet ut. Foto: TV2.]] [[Fil:Edvins falske attest.png|thumb|Det viser seg at "Edvin" har flere falske identiter, blant annet Peter Guldbrandsen. Foto: TV 2]] Juni forsøker å få hjelp fra Eva, men hun er fremdeles såret over at Juni ikke trodde på henne i utgangspunktet. I håp om å få Eva med seg tar hun kontakt med Harshad Kapoor som hun vet står Eva nær, men han tar saken i egne hender og går opp til toppetasjen for å megle. Erik bare truer ham og kaster ham ut, og sørger snart for å bytte ut låssystemet i heisen slik at kun han har tilgang til toppetasjen. Juni finner ut av dette og er ikke fornøyd med saken, men Erik forklarer det hele med at han er lei av å bli oppsøkt av narkomane til alle døgnets tider. Til slutt godtar Eva å hjelpe Juni, og hun drar til Hvitsten for å besøke Gerda Skogstad. Hun kan fortelle Eva at Edith og Eddie ikke har hatt kontakt på årevis. Dette får Eva til å besøke Furulund Sykehjem for å forhøre seg om Edvin. Der får hun vite at de aldri har møtt Ediths sønn. Når Eva viser et bilde av Erik, forteller de henne at han heter Lars Holm og var en sykepleier som tok seg mye av Edith før hun døde. Juni oppsøker Gatehjemmet, og der finner hun Eriks CV under navnet Peter Guldbrandsen. Hun skjønner at han opererer under flere identiteter, og vil finne ut hvem Erik virkelig er. Eva drar så tilbake til sykehjemmet, og får dratt ut informasjon om Erik av de ansatte. De finner fram eiendelene han la igjen da han sluttet, og der oppdager Eva en notisbok med full info om Edith og hennes tilknytning til Anker-Hansen-Familien. thumb|"Edvins" notisbok avslører endelig hvordan han har pumpet [[Edith for opplysninger og gjort research om Anker-Hansen-familien. Foto: TV 2]] Jenny ønsker å hjelpe moren og tanten sin. Hun sniker seg inn i toppetasjen ved å bruke Astrids gamle matheis, og tar bilder av Eriks pass og ID-papirer. Ved hjelp av Harshads fetter finner de hans opprinnelige navn - Erik Askeland. Dermed skjønner de at DNA-prøven må ha vært forfalsket, og ønsker å utføre en ny test. De roter gjennom søppelet hans og finner noe med Eriks DNA, og gjennom en ny test får de bekreftet at han ikke er i slekt med verken Juni eller Eva. De ønsker å kontakte Jens August, siden han tidlig sa at noe var galt med "Edvin". Eva forsøker å få tak i ham via Jens Augusts advokat, men han henviser til taushetsplikten. Senere ringer han Erik; det viser seg at han har klart å bestikke Jens Augusts tidligere advokat til å arbeide for seg selv. Erik skjønner nå at noe er i gjære, og at han er i ferd med å bli avslørt. Han betaler advokaten for å legge fram et papir hvor "Jens August" angivelig ønsker å annulere samboeravtalen mellom seg og Eva. Dette er kun for å bryte ned Eva. [[Fil:Erik_finner_DNA-prøve.png|thumb|Erik finner den nye DNA-prøven Eva og Juni har fått foretatt. Foto: TV 2]] [[Fil:Erik_truer.png|thumb|left|Erik truer Eva (t.v.) og Juni (t.h) med inkriminerende lydopptak han har av dem. Foto: TV 2]] [[Fil:Edvin_presser_Eva.png|left|thumb||Eva prøver å hindre "Edvin" i å bli administrerende direktør, men da truer han med å skade datteren hennes. Foto: TV 2]] [[Fil:Edvin_blir_admdir.png|thumb||Et svært lite entusiastisk styre stemmer inn "Edvin" (lengst t.h.) som ny administrerende direktør. Foto: TV 2]] Eva og Juni bestemmer seg for å anmelde Erik til politiet. På veien dit møter de på Erik - han har funnet frem lydopptak av dem hvor det kommer fram at de visste om Jens Augusts forsikringssvindel. De innkaller ham til et møte hvor de sier at de ikke skal gå til politiet, men Erik er ikke fornøyd. Han vil også at Juni trekker seg som administrerende direktør. Juni velger å gi etter for presset, men Eva nekter å godta at "Edvin" skal bli direktør. Først når "Edvin" begynner å true Jenny, gir også hun etter. Etter dette bikker det over for Eva, som sniker til seg et nøkkelkort til toppetasjen for å dra opp og skyte Erik. Juni greier selv å true til seg et nøkkelkort for å ta heisen opp og stoppe Eva, men blir selv skutt av Eva ved et uhell. Erik kommer opp mens Eva ser til Juni, og han tar revolveren for å ha et bevis og pressmiddel mot Eva. Etter dette fortsetter de allikevel å grave etter flere bevis mot Erik. Harshad oppsøker kollektivet der DNA-laboranten Nanna bodde før hun døde, men Erik har plassert en privatdetektiv der. Han får en mann til å sette GPS-sendere på bilene til Eva, Juni, og Harshad mens de er i et møte med ham selv. [[Fil:Handsup_ved_heisen.png|thumb|left|Evas forsøk på å skyte "Edvin" endte med at hun heller sneiet Juni med en kule, og "Edvin" selv (t.v.) fikk tak i revolveren.]] [[Fil:Pressekonferanse.png|thumb|Eva og Juni prøver å avsløre "Edvin" på en pressekonferanse. (Foto: TV2)]] [[Fil:Betenkt_Erik.png|thumb|Erik blir svært betenkt over å oppdage at Eva og Harshad Kapoor har dratt til USA. (Foto: TV2)]] Erik skjønner nå at han ligger tynt an, og oppsøker alle vitnene og truer dem til taushet. Eva og Juni velger nå å gå til politiet, og innkaller til en pressekonferanse der de forteller at Erik ikke er deres bror. Erik er i ferd med å bli avslørt, men midt under konferansen skjer noe han opplagt har arrangert selv: På en blogg dukker det opp en artikkel der Juni og Eva anklages for å ha deltatt i forsikringssvindel. De skjønner at Erik står bak, og avbryter pressekonferansen. Senere snakker de med Turid Vant, men hun trenger faste bevis for å kunne ta Erik. Harshad mistenker at mannen som i noen dager bodde hos Erik kan ha vært den virkelige Edvin, og de bestemmer seg for å spore ham opp for å kunne ta Erik. Til slutt finner Eva og Harshad ham i San Francisco. Han går med på å bli med tilbake til Norge for å avgi en DNA-prøve. Dette fører til at "Edvin" også blir kalt inn, og politiet konfiskerer passet hans slik at han ikke skal stikke av. [[Fil:Edvin_kidnapper_Jenny.png|thumb|left|Erik kidnapper Jenny. Foto: TV2]] [[Fil:Edvin_skutt.png|thumb|Erik segner om foran Jenny Augusta etter å ha blitt skutt av Eddie. Foto: TV2]] Neste dag møter Erik ikke opp hos politiet som pålagt. Han unngår patruljen som etter hvert kommer for å hente ham fra hotellet. Ute i byen passer han opp Jenny på vei hjem fra skolen og griper henne. Han tar henne med til en lagerbygning på tomten tiltenkt Grobyen, og holder henne som gissel der. Under en telefonsamtale greier politiet å spore opp hvor Erik og Jenny er, men innen de kommer fram har Erik tatt med Jenny og kjørt vekk. Han tar henne med til toppetasjen, og truer Eva med å ta livet av Jenny hvis han ikke får 10 millioner dollar og fritt leide ut av landet. Før politiet rekker å evakuere ferdig og gripe inn, tar Eddie seg inn i toppetasjen og skyter Erik etter en slåsskamp. Hans skjebne blir ikke direkte kommentert i dialog, og han blir ikke vist etter at han segner om, men det virker forutsatt at han ble drept. Dermed er den lange, mørke "Edvin"-epoken over. Juni tar tilbake stillingen som administrerende direktør og totalrenoverer hele toppetasjen før hun flytter inn der selv. Portrettet Erik fikk laget av seg selv, kaster Juni uten videre i søppelet. Trivia I 2011 hadde Torgeir Reiten rollen som smugleren Sverre Ludvigsen. Hvorvidt denne rollen kan forstås som en av de mange identitetene Erik brukte opp gjennom årene, er ikke blitt kommentert i serien. Inkludert hans tid som "Edvin Holte" er Erik Askeland en av de lengst medvirkende skurkene i serien siden hans første introduksjon i 2014. Karakteren var kontroversiell; mot slutten av hans lange tid i serien var det ustanselig krav om at "Edvin må ut" på seriens Facebook-side, selv om mange også satte pris på figuren. Torgeir Reiten ble generelt anerkjent som en dyktig skuespiller, som gav en uhyggelig troverdig tolkning av sin samvittighetsløse rollefigur. Av alle skurkene i serien var Erik nærmest i å utslette Anker-Hansen-familien og dem som var tilknyttet til dem, da han allerede hadde planlagt på forhånd hvordan han skulle fjerne hvert familiemedlem og faktisk lyktes med å uskadeliggjøre noen av dem, slik som Eddie Holte, Edith Holte og Jens August. Eddie kom imidlertid tilbake og ble bokstavelig talt Eriks bane. Lenge kunne det virke som om Erik hadde klart å ta livet av Jens August, men etter flere år, ved slutten av sesong 33, ble det klart at Jens August hadde overlevd og dratt til Brown Islands. Referanser og fotnoter Kategori:Karakterer Kategori:Psykopater Kategori:Økonomisjefer Kategori:Avdøde karakterer